clare_siobhan_simsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Villareal
Lilith Villareal was born from her parents, Max Villareal and Emma Callery-Aiken in a small cottage. She was born with pink/red eyes and a sassy attitude. As a toddler, Lilith had blonde hair but dyed the tips pink. She also got the fussy trait because of how much she cried as a baby. Lilith dressed mainly in red and black, but had to share a room with her parents, which was very crowded. Lilith and her mom moved into the Dreamhouse after her parents had a fight. At first, she lived in her own room in the basement, but eventually, she got a better room upstairs. Upon aging into a child, Lilith became hot-headed and was a rambunctious scamp. She had the same hairstyles and colour, as well as clothing color and style. One day, Lilith adopted a gray pet fox named Vixy and the two became great friends. Lilith also met a girl named Fatima Mandir, and they became partners in crime. Lilith visited her father a lot, and one day, she found out that he had remarried to Elsa Bjergsen and had a half-brother named Abel Villareal. Over Christmas, Lilith got to stay with the new Villareal family, and got closer to everyone (except Elsa, with whom she developed a bad relationship towards). On Christmas day, as Elsa was cooking a meal, a fire broke out. Elsa was killed, but Lilith saved Max and Abel from the fire. It ruined the entire house, and the death of Elsa made everyone extremely sad. By now, Lilith’s mother had started to date another man named Jay Jones. Lilith acted nice towards him, but still preferred Max over Jay. When Lilith became a teen, she wanted to be the Chief Of Mischief and got the genius trait from her dad. She dressed in a darker, more gothic style, but was still sassy and beautiful. Finally, her wishes came true when she went out to eat with her mom and dad and they started flirting. Immediately afterwards, her mom had asked Jay to just be friends. Lilith did not do too well in high school and she had a bit of a drinking problem. When her brother aged up, she liked to go out to bars and karaoke bars with him. One day, Jaime Street invited her out and she went with her mom. Emma started flirting with Max while Lilith and Jamie Street were flirting. Later, Emma and Max started dating again. Lilith was glad to see her dad more after Emma, Lilith, and Vixy had moved into Max and Abel’s house in Oasis Springs. Lilith got a C in school, and wished to be a firefighter when she grew up. Lilith then met a K-pop star, Ryland Griffith, and developed a crush on him. It was not long afterwards that she realized that he was dating Fatima. She convinced him to break up with her because, after all, she had kissed Abel. On her birthday, Lilith and the family went out to Salma’s restaurant, Fire and Flames. She became a good sim and her dad proposed to Emma. They had a nice wedding a little while later. After the wedding, Abel ran away. Lilith went to go find him, and found him in the forest. Since he didn’t want to come home, she went on a vacation with him to Salvadorada. He decided to return home after the trip. Lilith became a firefighter once she got home, and also met up with Ryland, where she asked to be his girlfriend. He said yes! Lilith and the family all moved out to the Villareal mansion and got huge bedrooms and a lot of room. Sadly, Vixy passed away at the foot of Lilith’s bed. She put the urn on her nightstand and later, got a tiny, silver malamute puppy named Meeko. Lilith went over to visit Fatima a bit later, and found out that she had 3 kids, two from another man and one named Joseph, from when her and Ryland had been dating. Lilith has recently hooked up with Jaimie Street out of Noelle's suggesting. The two have gone on a double date vacation with Abel and his love interest, Ashley, and had their first ever woohoo. ' ' '' Age Now: Young Adult Nationality: English/Hispanic Parents: Emma Callery-Aiken, Max Villareal Grandparents: Ali Aiken, Clare Siobhan Siblings: Abel Villareal Partner: Jaimie Street